


Surrender 09

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	Surrender 09

“本来打算另择吉日的，”王俊凯勾了勾嘴角，“不过校庆也不错。”

谁说只有Omega才有发情期，王俊凯每天看见易烊千玺就觉得自己在发情。

生理和心理双方面的。

Alpha的信息素一向占上风，易烊千玺被熏得浑身发软，接吻也不知道换气，津液沿着下巴向下淌，王俊凯便顺势吻下去，棉花糖的味道撞进王俊凯的鼻腔，使他更放肆地动作，舌头舔过锁骨，再用牙磨着对方的脖颈，烙下专属自己的印记。

没一会儿易烊千玺光是肩膀到耳后就已经朵朵桃花盛开，他止不住嘤咛，身体还一直发抖，王俊凯倒是挺乐意看这样的场面——大概是Alpha的征服欲作祟。王俊凯吻着易烊千玺的眼尾时还不忘伸手去解两人的裤带，等到裤子滑落在地，又覆上对方已经被前端渗出的液体浸湿的内裤，颇为野蛮地揉搓，易烊千玺爽得只会半张着嘴喘气，叫声都变得低哑酥麻。

王俊凯一言不发，把易烊千玺的内裤一把扯下来，就算看见那层可怜的白色布料还挂在对方粉红色的脚踝处也不管，抬起对方的膝盖就用手探向后庭，大概是因为被他暂时标记的缘故，易烊千玺对他的信息素格外敏感，那里也造就成了泥泞一片，手指很顺利的抽插起来，直到三四根也能没有阻碍地进出，王俊凯才掏出自己的物什。

即便已经经历过，Alpha的尺寸还是太大了，王俊凯猛地一刺惊得易烊千玺手都从宿舍脆弱的上下床栏杆掉下来，被湿软内壁包裹的感觉实在太过美妙，王俊凯没顾上身下的人，使劲冲撞了几下，易烊千玺被撞得头差点也磕在床沿，床板吱呀叫的声音与肉体拍打的声音混在一块，仿佛下一秒床就会散架一样。

易烊千玺很快被操射，但王俊凯似乎还没有停下来的打算，生殖腔入口因为大力操干很快被顶开，他不停地叫着太深了也不管用，王俊凯好像发了疯似的顶弄，嘴里无声重复叫着“易易”，手还轻抚着他因为汗湿而贴在额头上的刘海。

喜欢了很多年的人，什么时候都全心全意对你的人，这两样一旦重合，任他再骄傲也会甘愿沉沦。

这样的人天底下哪还找得出第二个。

“彻底...标记我吧...”易烊千玺的生理泪水从眼角滑落，伴着呜咽声音也与王俊凯最后一下撞击一起落下，后面填满了王俊凯的东西。

檀木与棉花糖悄悄在空气中纠缠着，两股信息素的主人也依偎在一起。

从此他们便是对方的所有物，再不会分得那般清楚。


End file.
